


seeing is believing

by civillove



Series: flowershop!seblaine AU [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: jamesbvck requested on tumblr for pt 3 of colorblind!blaine, “ first date, blaine gets flustered because he made a reservation at this restaurant he likes but the reservation is double booked + sebastian saying “You’re hot when you’re angry.” :)--“That one’s fine too.” Sam leans against Blaine’s headboard, watching him filter through his closet for something to wear.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: flowershop!seblaine AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	seeing is believing

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series now! you need to read the first two parts for it to make sense :)

“That one’s fine too.” Sam leans against Blaine’s headboard, watching him filter through his closet for something to wear.

Blaine sighs and sits on the floor for a few moments amongst sweaters, jeans, shoes, and joggers. He’s due to meet Sebastian on the street in front of his apartment complex in fifteen minutes and he isn’t dressed for his date. Dot, his cat (named for the one big spot of orange on her back), is having more fun than he is. She’s spending her time chasing shirts he tosses out of his closet when he decides he’s not going to wear it.

“I can’t do this.”

Sam sighs and looks to the ceiling, moving on Blaine’s bed so that he’s lying on his stomach, one of his arms hanging over the side. “Dude, you’ve been on a ton of dates before. You literally look good in whatever you put on, even that weird sweater with the little pigs on them.”

“They’re lobsters,” Blaine mumbles and picks up a button-down shirt to his right, squinting at it.

Since his Tritanopia obviously alters his color scale, he likes owning mostly red and pink because the color comes through brightly. Some other shades are variants of blue, navy, and cyan, and then of course he has black and white. But because of his mother, Cooper, and friends like Sam, he has a few articles of clothing in mustard yellow, evergreen and royal purple because they ‘look nice on him’. Even when he can’t tell the difference.

He usually has things separated (color-coded because that feels like an inside joke to him) but in his fluster to get ready for this date everything is on the floor in a sea of scarlet, boysenberry and pink rose with flecks of dark turquoise. He pinches his eyes closed, a frustrated noise sounding from his throat because,

“I can’t tell anything apart.”

“Okay, hey,” Sam moves quickly from the bed and sits down next to him, Dot instantly jumping into his lap for attention. “Why don’t we go with your best color, yeah?”

Blaine sighs and drops his hands from his face, taking a deep breath into his lungs to calm his anxiety before he opens his eyes and focuses on the shirt Sam has in-between his fingers.

“It’s your red, short-sleeved button down. Closest to a cherry shade. Pair it with your black jeans and those white sneakers with the red trimming.”

He takes the shirt from his friend, holding it in-between his fingers for a few moments before watching Dot headbutt Sam directly underneath his chin. He smirks softly, licking his lips, “She really likes you.”

“Don’t be jealous,” Sam teases, petting along her neck and down her back until she makes a soft trilling noise and purrs. “I have this effect over most females.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, a soft laugh slipping from his lips as he stands and grabs his black jeans and begins changing his clothes. He checks his phone, 8:30, and unless Sebastian’s early he should make it downstairs just in time. He fixes the collar of his shirt, putting his shoes on once Sam tosses them to him and stands from the bed.

“Tuck it in?”

Sam shakes his head, already separating his clothes on the floor. He folds them in haphazard shapes but it’s the thought that counts, “Nah, keep yourself loose.” He grabs his leather jacket from inside the closet and passes it to him. “Don’t think it’ll be too cold tonight so this is perfect.”

Blaine smiles a little and slips it on, running his fingers through his loose curls. He’s got a bit of gel in them but maybe he should do a touch up for frizz. He heads into his bathroom, checking himself out in the mirror and—he’s not sure what he expects but he looks _good._ He smooths his hands down the front of his jeans and steps out into his bedroom, grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone to put into his pockets.

“You don’t have to do that.” Blaine says, motioning to Sam color-coding his wardrobe.

“It’s cool, I was gonna stay a little anyways and raid your fridge.”

Blaine smirks, shaking his head as he points at his cat. “Keep an eye on him.”

Dot makes a mewling noise before rubbing against Sam’s ankles and Blaine smiles fondly before leaving his bedroom and heading downstairs.

\--

If anything, they’ve had a little bit of a rocky start. Blaine’s used to being let down by people, he has a terrible ex to thank for that. So he allows himself to get his hopes up about meeting a handsome guy with a mischievous smirk and easy words when he comes into the flower shop. They exchange numbers, they text a bit, they call, they follow one another on Instagram but…nothing else happens. And Blaine’s not sure what he’s supposed to expect but something stops him from making the first move. He wants _Sebastian_ to be the one to prove he’s interested because yeah, he’s got a bit of a complex—a mix of insecurities from past relationships and anxiety cultivated from a lifetime of being colorblind.

But it turns out Sebastian has his own issues too but at least he shows up, in the middle of a rainstorm, slipping and sliding all over the tiled floor of his shop into display flowers to ask him out.

Which is how they find themselves walking towards a restaurant Blaine’s always wanted to go to—Sebastian lets him pick, which is a lot of points in his book.

“I hope you like Mexican,” He says after a few moments, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets.

Sebastian’s dressed in black jeans as well, paired with what Blaine thinks is a white button down but he’s not quite sure. Sometimes his yellows pinch into light pink colors but usually bright whites are what they are. He’s wearing a dark jacket overtop and he selfishly hopes its evergreen, wanting to imagine how that brings out the color of his date’s eyes. Shades he’s never seen but know are beautiful because he expects nothing less from Sebastian.

“I love Mexican,” Sebastian assures, “But I’ll try anything once.”

“That’s adventurous,” Blaine admits, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth. “I pretty much like everything but seafood,” He scrunches his nose, “Something about the smell, I just can’t do it.”

“If your seafood _smells_ like fish then you shouldn’t be eating it anyways,” Sebastian says, a soft amused chuckle following afterwards, “But to each’s own. I won’t order the fish tacos tonight.”

Blaine grins, bumping their shoulders at a red-hand walking signal just because he can. “Much appreciated.” His eyes travel down the long lines of Sebastian’s body, a soft blush kissing his cheeks when the taller definitely catches him. “Sorry, you look nice.”

“Don’t apologize for checking me out,” Sebastian smirks, “Especially since I’ve been doing the same to you since we’ve left your apartment. You look good in red.”

Blaine smiles gently, dipping his chin to look at his shoes as they begin to cross the street. “Thanks, I wear a lot of red because I can see it clearly.”

Sebastian nods softly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Blaine can see his jaw clenching, like he wants to ask a question but isn’t sure he should. They’re quiet for a few moments as they walk but it’s not uncomfortable around them, Blaine enjoying Sebastian’s silence as the city lives and breathes around them.

“You can ask,” Blaine says after a moment, “I can tell that you want to.”

Sebastian purses his lips, “Does it bother you? Being colorblind?”

Blaine shrugs his one shoulder, “Well, I mean it’s…it’s all I’ve known. Sometimes it’s frustrating, the world around me acts like I should _know_ certain things that I don’t.”

Sebastian reaches out for his hand for a moment when they come across a big puddle and Blaine grins as he grabs onto him and jumps over it, feet landing safely on the curb. They continue walking, hands brushing against one another’s.

“I’m sure that’s not the most interesting thing about you anyways,” Sebastian smiles, warm and gentle in the soft streetlights in the night. “So tell me some other things you want me to know.”

Blaine chews on his lower lip, thinking through anything he wants to share. “Well, I have a cat named Dot—she’s a calico. Which means sometimes I think I’m funny because pretty much only female cats can be calico, just like the odds of a man ending up colorblind versus a woman. We’re one in twelve whereas females are one in two-hundred.”

“So you’re telling me you’re one of a kind.” Sebastian teases and Blaine smirks.

“Like you didn’t already know that,” He winks, making Sebastian laugh before he very purposely lets his eyes travel over the swells of Blaine’s body. His cheeks flush at being checked out but he _enjoys_ it so he tries not to squirm.

“I have a brother who lives in California,” He continues, “You’ve probably seen him on a few infomercials for insurance.”

“You have any family in New York?”

Blaine nods, looking at the cross street to see how far they are from the restaurant. Just around the corner, “My parents are still in Ohio but my grandma lives here. My grandfather is the one who owned the flower shop before he passed away.”

Sebastian clears his throat, holding the door open for Blaine once they finally reach the restaurant. “I’m sorry. Were you close?”

“Very,” He nods, “But don’t apologize, it was a few years ago,” He smiles softly even though the memories of him as a kid spending time in that flower shop still stings to think about sometimes, “He’d just be happy I didn’t let the building turn his shop into another convenient store.”

“Seems like you’ve done a pretty nice job, even though the rhododendron displays are fucking dangerous.”

Blaine smirks and gently bumps their hips as they wait in a small line to speak with the hostess. “Only when seemingly handsome, clumsy, men come into the shop soaking wet.”

“ _Seemingly_ handsome?” Sebastian shakes his head, unzipping his jacket, “Now that’s just mean.”

They wait patiently to speak with the hostess and Blaine takes a deep breath, observing the atmosphere of this little hole-in-the-wall taco place. It’s got a significant amount of charm even though there’s not many tables and he can’t wait to order a margarita and eat a ton of homemade chips even though he’s gonna order a few tacos too—it’s pretty much a responsibility to overeat at a place like this.

He smiles brightly at the woman behind the small counter, her nametag showing itself as ‘Emily’ on her blouse. “Hi, I have a reservation under Anderson.” He made this thing a week ago when Sebastian told him to pick anywhere he wanted to go. This place is difficult to get into on a slow day because the minimal amount of tables so especially with a busy night, he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Anderson?” She asks and skims through the listings.

Blaine doesn’t think anything of it as she looks; the restaurant is pretty packed so it might just be taking a few moments to sift through her reservations for the night. But the longer they stand there in silence, the more worried he becomes because…this is specifically why he made the reservation early. 

“Uh, it’s…it’s supposed to be for Anderson, party of 2. Nine.” He leans over the counter a little to look at her book but she _does not_ like that so he takes a step back.

He clears his throat, his cheeks dotting pink as he plays with the bottom of his leather jacket and waits for Emily to find their name. It takes another minute before she looks up at him, tapping her pen against her book.

“Yeah, sorry, I don’t see you. Are you sure you called?”

Blaine frowns, his one hand resting on the counter, “Yeah, I definitely called. I spoke to Susan?”

“Susan doesn’t work here anymore,” Emily says, shrugging her one shoulder like it makes a difference.

And he usually doesn’t let things irritate him like this but he really doesn’t appreciate the flippancy—especially since, “That shouldn’t matter.” He states. “I still called and made a reservation.” He can feel Sebastian watching the interaction, a soft amused smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

“Well you’re not here, ‘Anderson party of 2 for nine’.” She clicks her tongue off the roof of her mouth and the sound winds Blaine up even further, his blood beginning to boil and heating the skin under his collar. _Really?_ “So you can put your name in for the waitlist but it’s over two hours long. So that’s up to you.”

His mouth opens, his jaw nearly falling to the floor because words are getting flustered and stuck underneath his tongue. He’s not about to be one of those people that ask for a manager, not on a first date. And he’s usually always quick to understand, to not snap with the first thing that wants to come out of his mouth but _Emily_ is quickly becoming an exception to that general sense of well-being.

“Are you _serious—_ ”

“Easy, killer,” Sebastian smirks, wrapping an arm around his waist. “C’mon, let’s just go somewhere else.”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish because he doesn’t _want_ to go anywhere else. This isn’t fair, he’s done what he’s supposed to—he _made_ a reservation. He looks up at his date, those green eyes that he wishes he knew the true shade of bringing his heartrate down. Sebastian’s gaze sticks to his own, a soothing hand on his waist giving him a gentle squeeze.

He motions towards the door with his head, “Really, I know a place. Come on.”

Blaine huffs out a noise and purposely takes a ridiculous amount of mints out of the bowl near Emily’s book and stuffs them into his pockets as he leaves, accidently dropping them like breadcrumbs on his way out.

\--

He lets Sebastian drag him from the restaurant and he’s got too many mints in his mouth but he’s talking anyways, venting about how ridiculous this whole thing is because he’s a _planner_ and should have been able to avoid something like this happening.

“This is why reservations exist,” Blaine says, speech a little easier once the mints are gone. “You know, it’s not an alien concept. Who wants to wait two hours to eat tacos?”

Sebastian chuckles softly, “I mean, _I_ would but I’m afraid you’ll burst into flames. Poor Emily won’t stand a chance.”

Blaine scoffs, shaking his head as they turn the corner while they walk. “Poor Emily, my ass. She’s the one who couldn’t find my reservation, we’re not sympathizing with her Sebastian.”

“Alright, _Blaine,_ don’t worry. I’m on your side.” He winks before licking his lips, “Something good did come out of this though.”

“And what is that?” He asks, not finding a silver lining. He’s not even sure where they’re walking to—he’s half leading, half following Sebastian towards this other place where they can eat.

“You’re hot when you’re angry.” Sebastian says easily, like he’s mentioning the weather and Blaine nearly trips over the curb.

He blinks and turns to look at him, Sebastian almost bumping right into him because he doesn’t expect him to stop. His cheeks feel red at the sudden compliment, stopping any other versions of his rant threatening to leave his lips. Blaine looks up at his date, a soft laugh tumbling out of his mouth before he runs a hand over his forehead.

“And now you’re flustered, which only proves my point.”

He shakes his head, waving off the flattery, “Stop. I’m not going to kiss you again until you salvage this taco date.”

“Why me? You’re the one who had our reservation lost.” And he says it through laughing and Blaine can’t help but add to it, a few chuckles bubbling up in his throat as he tries to push at Sebastian’s chest.

The taller gently grabs onto his wrist and pulls him close on the sidewalk, Sebastian’s arms moving to slip around his waist. Blaine sighs softly as their bodies connect, his hands moving up and under Sebastian’s jacket.

“So you said you had a place, where are we going?”

Sebastian hums, playing with the lapel near the collar of his shirt. Blaine can feel the heat of his fingers kissing the skin of his neck, “This leather jacket is _really_ working for me.”

He rolls his eyes but he can’t deny that he enjoys being seen, at receiving compliments that make his stomach flutter and his skin flush with heat. “Will you concentrate, please? My taco dreams have been dashed.” 

The taller presses a kiss to the bridge of Blaine’s nose before grabbing onto his hand, “Not for long.”

Blaine lets Sebastian keep a hold of his hand, guiding him down a few streets of New York as the night continues to unfold. He keeps thinking they’re going to stop at another restaurant but eventually Sebastian comes to pause in front of an upscale food truck, it’s even got little tables and chairs on the sidewalk right outside of it.

He raises an eyebrow, “A food truck?” There’s a pleasant sound of surprise laced around his tone because this is the last thing he expected.

“A _food truck.”_ Sebastian repeats, gently pressing Blaine to sit at one of the tables.

He smiles and lets his date order for him, watching him as he stands at the truck while he waits for their food. Blaine tilts his head a little, following the long lines of his legs, back and arms—he’s always liked when guys were taller than him. But Blaine finds himself appreciating other things too, the slight muscular build Sebastian has, the way his hair coifs a little on the top of his head, the soft freckles on his cheekbones and, well, he _does_ have a great ass—especially in those jeans.

Blaine licks his lips, checking his phone to make sure he doesn’t have any messages. Other than Sam sending him a few Snapchats of him and Dot eating a bunch of stuff on Blaine’s couch, there’s nothing to report.

Sebastian comes back over to the table and puts down two sets of tacos, one chicken and the other braised brisket in soft corn shells. They’re covered in toppings and Blaine reaches for a chip to scoop a little guac off one of the tacos to pop into his mouth. He hums, satisfied, the flavor bursting against his taste buds.

“If you think that’s good, try one of the tacos.” Sebastian says as he sits across from him, his long legs bumping into his own under the table.

For a few minutes, neither of them says anything, enjoying the tacos and the good weather paired with eachother’s company. Blaine sits back after finishing his last bite, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“How’d you find this place?”

Sebastian licks his lips, taking a slow sip of his beer. They unfortunately didn’t have margaritas but Blaine’s not too heartbroken about it, “The law firm that I work at is a few blocks away. I’ve stopped here for lunch before.”

“Good find,” Blaine agrees, smiling, “You enjoy being a lawyer?”

He shrugs his one shoulder, “Pays the bills. You like owning a flower shop?”

Blaine snags another chip even though he’s pretty sure his stomach is going to explode, “Some days are easier than others. I like the idea of keeping my grandfather’s shop alive, it’s like he’s still here, you know? Sometimes it’s more upkeep than anything else.”

Sebastian hums, “Have you ever thought about doing something different? You know you sing to yourself sometimes when we’re on the phone as you fold laundry or cook, you’re not that bad.”

Blaine shakes his head, smiling as he dips his chin, “God, no. Singing is just a hobby…besides, I love owning my own place, even when it’s hard.”

The taller moves from the table to throw their trash away, offering both his hands to Blaine as he stands in front of him. “Date salvaged?”

He smirks and turns to put both of his hands into Sebastian’s, letting him pull him up from his chair. “Date one-hundred percent salvaged.”

Sebastian keeps hold of his hands, running his thumbs over his knuckles. “Can you spare one of those eight hundred mints you took from the restaurant?”

He laughs gently and nods, taking his one hand to dig into his pocket and passes one over. Sebastian unwraps it and pops it into his mouth before he leans down and kisses him. Blaine hums pleasantly, pressing himself up on his toes to deepen it as much as he can.

Sebastian’s fingers brush through his curls as they pull back, their noses nuzzling gently before a soft smile tugs the corners of Blaine’s mouth. “So have I talked you into a second date yet?”

Blaine purses his lips, reaching for the taller’s hand to gently lace their fingers as they begin walking, “Only if you show up at my door with flowers.”

Sebastian snorts in amusement and tilts his head back for a moment to look at the sky, squeezing Blaine’s fingers. “Cheeky. I’ll get you anything but peonies.”

“Anything but peonies.” Blaine agrees, kissing the inside of Sebastian’s wrist as they head back towards his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you want to stop by and say hello :)


End file.
